Reforging the Bond
by xxSasuNaruxx
Summary: All of the time Naruto spent looking for Sasuke, all of those years of restless sleep. Would it finally come to a closure? Or would Sasuke just end up killing him? SasuNaru, My first story. WARNING Lemons in chapter 5 and 7
1. Prologue: The Second Reunion

OKAY, this is my first story I've put up here, FYI it goes along after Asuma dies, (sorry if that spoils anything for you)

ALSO WARNING, If you don't like yaoi, you probably shouldn't read this.

DISCLAIMER: (so stupid, I mean, like I would own Naruto. I would have billions and zillions of dollars.) NO, I don't own Naruto

Please enjoy and Review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE: The Second Reunion

The tall blond headed teenager watched from the shadows as the group of people dressed all in black moved slowly away from the marking stone that was now covered in flowers. It was abnormally quiet, the whole village of Konoha was mourning for their loss. Naruto watched as Sakura lead the dark headed tall woman, Kurneia, away from the marking stone almost dragging her to follow the rest of the people as they headed back to their own doings and duties. Tsnuade waited a moment for Kurneia and Sakura to pass before following them with a last look back at the stone, following Shizune who was waiting for her.

Naruto waited and watched until the last of them had long been gone before he slowly walked to the marker and gazed down at the stone cut words that seemed to glare harshly at him as he gazed down at Asuma's grave. His head down, blond hair covering his blue eyes, he remembered not too long ago, when Asuma gave him tips on how to train with his wind-natured chakra. He bit his lip and the ground under him blurred for only a moment, as the memories of Asuma and the Third Hokage flooded his mind.

His mind flashed to the black and red clad Akatski members that had killed Asuma, and he felt his mind flash in reaction. He felt so helpless for the first time in his life.

Suddenly, Naruto felt panicked and suffocated, an overwhelming feeling came over him and he stumbled slightly away from the grave. He turned and looked back at the forest behind him and stumbled at first, then ran to the shelter. He ducked and dodged branches and leaves running blindly as rain started to fall down on top of him.

He didn't know how long he had run before he stopped the first time. But he guessed it had been about an eight hour run, but he couldn't stop. For some reason he couldn't go back and face them, any of them. He continued to run blindly for another fourteen hours, with only a few breaks here and there, as he ran blindly through the now sticky forest.

He finally stopped, after he had been running for nearly two days he was exhausted. He looked upwards to the sky, the sun was about midway up as the dark and heavy clouds began to cover the pale sun. It seemed even the heavens were weeping for the loss of Asuma. Naruto moved his foot to keep going and gasped before he stumbled forwards. Even with his stamina he couldn't keep this up for long. He couldn't stop himself from running though; he wouldn't stop until he was forced to by his own limits. As he continued painfully on, a small raindrop splashed in front of his foot.

There was no thunder or warning as the rain suddenly dropped from the sky towards him and drenched the tired and sweaty Naruto, washing away the grim and filth he had collected with the running and completely drenching him.

He finally stopped, resting one hand against a tree on the outskirts of a clearing. He was gazing at his feet letting the rain drip down his now flat blond hair, the bangs covering his eyes. His ninja skills kicked in and he jerked his head up quickly, sensing somebody was there. He stopped and stared then shook his head to get the water and hair away from his eyes. But the image wouldn't go away. Astonished, he tried to form words but couldn't.

"Naruto." The emotionless voice came ringing out to Naruto's ears. "Do you _want_ me too kill you?"

Naruto remained speechless as he stared at the also dripping wet Sasuke. He had his hand on that sword he boasted so much about, ready to bring it out and cut him down at any time. Naruto blinked, Sasuke would and could kill him there, where he stood. After a day of running he was in no shape to fight anyone, especially not Sasuke. He was fighting just to stay on his feet. Sasuke had apparently been looking for someone and turned up without anything, for Orochimaru was no where to be seen.

"You should have left me alone," Sasuke said. Naruto breathed out and looked down again before looking up as the sound of scraping metal met his ears as Sasuke drew his blade.

Sasuke looked downwards for a moment with closed eyes, his raven hair dripping, before he looked up at Naruto, Sharingan blazing. Naruto's bright blue eyes looked almost sorrowfully as Sasuke started swiftly forwards with his inhuman speed. He blinked and Sasuke was there, with his blade ready to strike. Naruto went to step forwards and stumbled, Sasuke, caught off guard, thinking it was trick, instantly struck Naruto under the chin with his fist and stepped back with his sword at the ready.

Naruto didn't react however. He merely fell. His eyes closed as he descending downwards to the ground and landed limply at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and the Sharingan faded away. Suddenly he felt a familiar pain that he always felt when he was around Naruto, was it guilt? Was it regret? Or was it simply the curse mark that raged up when he felt remorse or second guessed what he had done? Whatever it was, it forced Sasuke to the ground, his knees near Naruto's head, he bent over in pain.

He looked down at the familiar headband and the familiar face. Sasuke gasped slightly for breath as the rain poured over his head and down on Naruto, just like the first time they fought as Sasuke left for Orochimaru's hideout to submit himself to his will. Sasuke stayed that way for a long time, thoughts suddenly rushing to his head of Naruto. He finally shook himself and sat back and sighed, forcing himself to be emotionless once more he picked up the sword he had dropped before and stood over Naruto.

He thought swiftly of the information he had just unearthed and narrowed his eyes. He tried, he tried to thrust downwards, but he couldn't. He shook himself and swiftly told himself that it was merely an instinct reminding him that his reason of living depended on the pathetic excuse for a ninja lying at his feet. If Itachi was looking for Naruto, Itachi would find him. And Sasuke would be there to greet him.


	2. Chapter One: A New Journey

Ah, I just had to upload Chapter One, please bare with me, I know they're short but they'll get better. And I have to build it up, you know, for that dramatic effect, so please don't get bored with it.

Eh, and please review, it's an inspiration to writers you know.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim that I disclaiming that I...I disclaim...I DON'T OWN NARUTO

------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: A New Journey

Sasuke carelessly carried the dripping wet mass that was Naruto down the candle lit hallway before coming to a large room, decorated with snakes, and dropped him harshly on the floor. The long haired, pale man looked at the soaked Sasuke and the crumpled heap on the floor with his snake eyes and licked his lips, surprised by these turn of events.

"Ah, Sasuke," he said in his annoying tone. "What have you brought me? I take it that you did not find Itachi?" He asked almost slithering forwards. Sasuke remained impassive and apathetic towards the man and moved some wet hair away from his face.

"This is my way of finding Itachi." He said in an annoyed tone. Orochimaru looked at Naruto's face and hair and stepped back in surprise before turning almost furiously towards Sasuke.

"What is the meaning of this, Sasuke," he asked him. Sasuke turned towards the east hallway.

"He's bait," he said simply walking away.

"What will I do with the brat?" Orochimaru suddenly was in front of Sasuke, eyes flashing. He was not very pleased that Sasuke had led the Konoha nine tailed brat into his hide out. What was Sasuke's game?

"Find him a room," Sasuke snapped.

"Why is he here, Sasuke?" Orochimaru said in a dangerous tone. Sasuke seemed unaffected by the tone and looked Orochimaru threw him and closed his eyes, even more annoyed than before. He wanted to get to his room and be in peace.

"Itachi is looking for him," Sasuke answered in a much more dangerous voice than Orochimaru's. "I found out that Itachi will come for him, no matter where he is. If he's with me, he's coming to me. The kids just bait, now get out of my way." Orochimaru grinned slightly before he pushed by Sasuke and closed his eyes for a moment. Kabuto walked towards him and looked down in surprise at Naruto.

"Did he try to sneak in to see him?" Kabuto nodded towards Sasuke. Orcohimaru shook his head slightly.

"He'll be staying with us for a while, Kabuto, get him a room." Orochimaru shook his head as they walked their separate ways, Kabuto dragging the still unconscious Naruto. 'If I wasn't getting his delicious powers, I'd have killed that boy long ago'. Orochimaru continued walking back towards his new labs, anticipating the day he would have Sasuke's body for his own.

Sasuke pulled the white robe over his head and examined himself in the mirror before he sighed in exasperation and pulled on fresh clothes and laid the others to dry. He turned and walked swiftly out of his room, brushing the dark hair from his face as he walked towards the training area, calling for Orochimaru as he went. Orochimaru lifted his head from his lab and followed Sasuke irritably.

Kabuto, meanwhile, closed the door swiftly; pondering over what Sasuke was thinking bringing the brat to their hideout where Orochimaru had his main lab. He sighed and walked back towards the labs slowly, leisurely taking his time.

In the room, Naruto blinked his eyes slowly, getting accustomed to the dark. He shook himself slightly gazing at the wall as the realization that he had never seen this place before dawned on him slowly. He suddenly jolted up and looked around the nearly barren room, and thought carefully.

He grabbed his head in pain, he couldn't remember! What was going on?! Naruto looked around swiftly trying to process everything as his mind sped faster and faster and the same feeling as before rose in him, the feeling of suffocating panic. Naruto could feel his anger and frustration bubbling up in him and he finally couldn't take it any longer.

Naruto jumped up and ran to the door and went to jerk it open. The door was locked! Naruto's panic heightened and he kicked the door three times until it fell to the ground with a loud banging noise. He leaped over the door and started down the candle lit hall at a break neck speed. He saw someone as he was running, he wasn't sure who it was but he assumed it was the one who locked him up. He ignored the screaming pain from his exhausted muscles coming back to haunt him and tackled the unsuspecting man from the back shooting raw chakra and hitting him at close range on his arm and neck. A sickening crack was heard but Naruto didn't stop as the man was thrown across the floor.

He felt as if he was going to start the Demon Fox Cloak again and that only panicked him more. He didn't know where he was, or who he most likely killed. He couldn't stop, again. What was wrong with him?!

Naruto kept running looking for a sign, anything at all, to tell him what was going on. He burst into a huge nearly empty room and stopped in his tracks as his gaze rested on Sasuke who looked up at him in surprise. Almost instantly, the panic subsided, slowly edging down. But the confusion heightened, why was he with Sasuke? Where exactly were they?

Naruto's glance fell on the glaring snake eyes and it clicked in his mind, Orochimaru. The panic started again, an angry, furious panic. Orochimaru glared at Sasuke and hissed something which Naruto couldn't hear completely but he heard the words, "look what you've done". He started to leap forwards at Orochimaru but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sasuke almost glaring at him in his stoic way.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke demanded harshly and then added, "idiot." Everything came flooding back to Naruto now, everything made sense. His running from Asuma's grave, being attacked by Sasuke…and Sasuke brought him here? Why? Naruto stared at Sasuke with his huge blue eyes like an idiot for a long time, apparently in shock and was digesting everything that he was piecing together.

Orochimaru had left the room swiftly after hearing a groan and was back in the room when Naruto finally snapped out of it and turned to see the person he hated the most in the world. Orochimaru hissed at Naruto in anger and turned his angry eyes to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he said sharply, "do you know what you have done?" Sasuke looked at Orochimaru in an annoyed way, and fought the temptation to roll his eyes.

"What did I do?" Sasuke almost sighed as he spoke in a mono tone bored voice.

"That brat almost killed Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed, "I was about to perform a new jutsu experiment, and I need Kabuto to help me with his medical ninjitsu. His neck was severely cracked and his back is broken in two places he says." Sasuke smirked.

"I believe that's the weakness of your slave that hurt you, not me." He shot at the snake man.

"If you had never brought this trash here this would have never happened." Orochimaru barked. Sasuke angrily ignored the man and started to leave the room. Orochimaru's hand snaked around and stopped Sasuke in his tracks and then Orochimaru's body followed and stood in front of Sasuke.

"I want you to test your theory and plan," Orochimaru said lowly. "Take the filth with you and don't come back…" Orochimaru whispered cruelly while smiling with glee, "until he's dead."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru before closing them and smirking slightly. He didn't dignify Orochimaru with a response but pushed past him and barely turned his head back to address Naruto.

"Naruto." Naruto's head snapped to see the back of Sasuke's head. "Get ready to leave."


	3. Chapter Two: Stay out of My Way

I will now happily write another chapter and post it for my two reviewers! YAY!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Ahem, anyways, This is the next chapter, only slightly longer, but hey. It's still good right? Of course right...no I'm just kidding, but it would be nice for reviewers to speak their minds about, so please review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope. Don't own Naruto. Never will. And that kind of depresses me.

Chapter Two: Stay Out of My Way

Naruto walked behind Sasuke, head studying his feet. He thought about the past three days he had been walking with Sasuke. There was one thing he kept telling himself, he would not leave Sasuke until he got him to agree with Naruto and return to Konoha.

Sasuke was all that had occupied Naruto's thoughts the past few months since he had saw Sasuke for the first time in two years, (that was a couple of months ago). He wanted Sasuke to care; he wanted Sasuke to want too come back. But what was he supposed to say?

Whatever happened he was firmly decided he would not leave Sasuke yet.

"Where are we going already?!" Naruto shouted at the still silent Sasuke, fed up with him already. Sasuke smirked in front of him, Naruto hadn't changed. As impatient and stupid as ever before, he thought. Sasuke dropped his head slightly.

"If you can't figure it out why should I help you, idiot?" Sasuke said stoically. Naruto made a grunting sound. "Just be quiet till we get there." Naruto ground his teeth in the same anger as always but said nothing, in indignation.

They walked for about another ten minutes before Naruto decided to venture a few words.

"Hey…Sasuke…"

"I thought we had an understanding. No talking." Sasuke said gruffly. Naruto sped up slightly to get closer to him. Naruto ignored him, resolving he would talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why don't we just turn around and go back to Konoha?" Naruto said carefully. Sasuke tensed but kept walking in silence. "You don't need Orochimaru. You don't need revenge; it'll only make you feel worse in the end. Listen to me, Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, and Sasuke froze in response.

Sasuke ground his teeth together. He glared over at Naruto, one of the first times he'd actually acknowledged the boy, before he angrily ripped his arm out of Naruto's grasp.

"You don't know anything, Naruto, so shut up." He said sharply. "Revenge is my purpose, it's the only reason I've stayed alive. You'll never understand, none of you will. That's why I _left_! So here's a thought shove off of things you don't understand," he seethed. He calmed himself slightly and closed his eyes while smirking. "As for not needing Orochimaru, why do I need Konoha?"

Naruto, still shocked by this outburst, if only slightly angrily narrowed his eyes and still tried to reason with Sasuke.

"Because! Don't be stupid Sasuke, listen to me-"

"Shut UP Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "Just stay out of my way!" Sasuke pushed forwards walking away again.

Naruto was taken aback by this and stared at Sasuke for a moment before looking down at his feet again. Naruto thought for a moment as they walked in silence.

"Then…" Naruto started slowly, "why do you need me?" Sasuke, surprised looked back at Naruto suspiciously. Naruto met his eyes and swiftly blushed a light pink. 'That came out different than I wanted….' He muttered to himself. Sasuke chose not to answer and continuing walking.

"There they are," the man in the black robe whispered. He motioned to move forwards to the two ninjas sitting beside him. They hissed in delighted anticipation and leaped forwards.

The man chuckled to himself cruelly and fingered his doubled bladed weapon, sharpening the extremely fine ends once more and readied himself on the tree branch.

"This will do it or me," He smiled to himself. Once Sasuke Uchiha is dead, the road is clear for me, especially with an opening with the Akatski…

He returned his thoughts and attention to the battle at hand, anticipating what would happen next.

Sasuke resumed his silent walking with the annoying Naruto at his back. What could possibly make him even tolerate Naruto? He raged within himself but couldn't find an answer. He was so distracted he didn't notice the attackers until they were nearly upon Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to warn Naruto, but Naruto had already drawn a kunai. Sasuke scowled at the thought that Naruto noticed before him and turned to wait.

Two blurs came from their right and left sides as if they were trying to sandwich the duo. Sasuke just smirked as the blur passed him by; even though it had its weapons drawn he knew that-

"Release!" Naruto shouted. The gen-jutsu that Sasuke had already noticed melted away, and two Grass ninja stood in front of them, slightly shocked.

Sasuke, also shocked, looked back at Naruto. When did the brat become skilled enough to notice that so quickly? It was an intricate gen-jutsu.

He shrugged it off and turned to face the two ninjas. He drew his blade slowly, head lowered. The grass ninja fired some strange jutsu at Sasuke but Sasuke easily evaded and was beside one of the ninjas in a second. With a flick of his wrist the ninja was dead. Naruto went to throw a kunai at the ninja but Sasuke stepped in the way and easily cut down the second ninja, his weapon useless against Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked at the two corpses before he suddenly leaped backwards just in time to dodge as the earth exploded. Naruto crouched, surprised, and covered his face as a wave of dirt engulfed Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke glared as the dust cleared away and a figure appeared from where the explosion generated. Naruto got up swiftly.

"Akatski!" he muttered. Sasuke shook his head as he stood slowly.

Sasuke was right, the dust cleared and the figure lacked the red clouds of the Akatski and the ring, if nothing else. He laughed insanely and pointed to Sasuke.

"This will surely give me a ticket as an Akatski member!" he shouted in glee. "Killing the nuisance Sasuke, and capturing the Jinchuurki of the Kyuubi!" He laughed again before he readied his blade.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and swiftly shot out a stream of lightning which the man easily dodged. The man made another move, as if dodging something. Confused Sasuke looked closer, he hadn't done anything…

Sasuke gasped slightly to see Naruto was no longer beside him and the man had dodged several kunai Naruto had flung at him. Sasuke angrily ran forwards as the other man made a swift hand seal towards Naruto. Sasuke stopped slightly as Naruto was hit by a wind jutsu.

Sasuke ground his teeth together, but leaped forwards, landing behind the man. The Akatski wanna-be turned and swiftly met the blade with his foot, kicking it away. Sasuke blocked the man's fists with his arms and leaped backwards to retrieve his sword. He had gotten careless, he angrily ground his teeth again and raced forwards again, but the man had walked over to where Naruto was getting up.

Naruto angrily ducked under the slice from the two bladed weapons and went to kick the man but he was already gone. Sasuke closed his eyes as a slight wind blew his raven hair. Naruto shouted in surprise as the man appeared to the far left of Naruto, and behind Sasuke.

'So he's using the wind to move himself around quickly…'Sasuke, in one movement, feigned to slice behind him, where the man was and then back flipped to another position, where the man swiftly reappeared. The man turned in surprise.

"How-" Sasuke sliced at the man who got off with a cut arm. Sasuke looked up and readied his blade again.

"Easy, you use the wind to travel quickly, All I had to do is see which direction the wind was blowing, you could only move somewhere in that direction. And I picked the place you would instantly judge as your best bet for another wind jump." Sasuke explained glaring at the man who was breathing and bleeding heavily.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise then looked at the man again. The man glared at Sasuke in return then started laughing manically. Sasuke watched him carefully.

"You force my hand, Uchihah!" he laughed. He made several hand seals. Sasuke readied himself not very concerned. The man opened his hands in a circle fashion.

"Wind Style: Sucking Vortex Justsu!" he yelled. Instantly the wind picked up tremendously.

Naruto yelled in surprise and instantly focused chakra on his feet, to keep himself from being sucked into the vortex. Sasuke was too close however, for any of those methods to work. Surprised, the violent wind started to blow him towards the open hands. Naruto stared in horror, realizing that if Sasuke was caught in the eye of the vortex (near the man's hands) he would be ripped to shreds.

The wind blew harder than ever and lifted Sasuke off his feet; Sasuke started to fly towards the vortex center but was suddenly jarred and stopped. He looked back at where Naruto was standing grasping his hand in desperation.

Sasuke's eyes widened in extreme surprise as Naruto yelled out as his arm felt as if it was being torn in two. Suddenly Sasuke noticed the color of chakra gathering in a sphere in Naruto's hand and started to swirl. Sasuke recognized the Rasengan from the battles before, and Sasuke was suddenly forced back towards the vortex faster than ever, but the spinning of the Rasengan sent him to the left and he plummeted out of the vortex itself and landed roughly, but directly beside the Akatski wanna-be.

Naruto gasped and dropped his arm and the wind almost instantly calmed down. The man turned in anger and raised his weapon in one movement; obviously going to kill Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at the man in anger and was about to react and kill the foolish man when he heard a familiar and stupid battle cry.

They both turned to see Naruto running at full speed towards the wanna-be. Naruto leaped into the air and attacked the man, instantly he started to batter then man with constant kicks, using three Shadow Clones to assist him.

The man fended them off and killed one…two…and struck the third. They all vanished. The man turned in surprise to see Naruto leap from a tree behind him both hands outspread. He laughed at the bold and foolish attempt and readied his blade to run Naruto through; the other end of the sword was placed on Sasuke's neck who wasn't paying attention. The man would kill them both at the same time.

Chakra suddenly flashed around Naruto's hands and the multitude of kunais he had thrown at the man previously flew to his hand with a burst of wind pushing them, they stopped in a deadly line, floating in front of Naruto, before Naruto used his wind natured jutsu to send them flying at an amazing speed towards the man who didn't even have time to open his mouth before he flew across the ground, dead.

Naruto chuckled slightly when he landed before he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Was…that…staying, out of…your way?" he coughed. Sasuke's eyes widened instantly as blood dripped from Naruto's mouth, and Naruto collapsed, the man's blade impaled inside of him.


	4. Chapter Three: Fatal Feelings

I decided to upload this anyway because I felt all happiness when I got those alerts...but really, it would be nice if you liked to please review!

A/N: I noticed that this might be a little confusing for you, even though its number differently, I actually only have technically 'three' chapters up, but I made a Prologue!! I don't know why I'm droning on about this...just a little bored.

Anyways, please review and enjoy the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I claim that I disclaim...that I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Three: Fatal Feelings

Sasuke made his way hurriedly over to Naruto, he didn't know why he was going so fast, but he knew he had to get to Naruto. He made his way to Naruto, shouting his name several times. He felt for a pulse and to his relief got one, but it was weakening.

Sasuke stood up and took the deceased man's weapon, which was still impaled in Naruto, and put his hands on the hilt. He knew better than to pull the weapon completely out of Naruto, so he chopped the weapon off with his own blade, but leaving a shard of the enemy's blade still impaled into Naruto.

Carefully, but quickly, he picked up Naruto and thought desperately. He quickly scanned the area and took off to where he thought he felt a glimmer of civilization.

He made his way towards the place, where hopefully rested the nearest inn.

He couldn't risk going to a hospital and exposing Naruto there. Who knows what would happen in a town like that if they found out Naruto was holding the Nine Tailed Fox?

He swiftly made his way on the paths racing against time.

Sasuke finally found the small rundown town that smelled considerably, and pushed past the doors into the apparently old inn. The owner looked up lazily from the bottle of whiskey he'd just downed. He's eyes were clouded; he reeked, and was obviously drunk. Sasuke gave a sound of disgust.

"You…you can't go in dere mhisher!" he slurred swaying on his desk. Sasuke sighed and started to pay when the man took out a knife. "Get your hanfs ashay from my fhace…" he swung lazily missing by a mile. Sasuke sighed in annoyance as the man went to attack him again. Sasuke reached down and quickly grabbed the empty whiskey bottle and slapped it across the side of the man's head. The glass shattered everywhere, and the man crumpled to the ground.

"That ought to keep him down for a few days," Sasuke muttered. He looked at the sheet of paper which had listed the rooms people had already rented and to his surprise found no one had checked in a single room.

Sasuke jumped up the dangerously creaking stairs and checked the rooms. Almost all of them were unsecure, but a few at the very back were stable enough for one night. Sasuke opened the door of what he considered to be the safest room and put Naruto down on the bed who groaned slightly in pain.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before hurriedly unzipping the top half of Naruto's black and orange jumpsuit, and pulled the black t-shirt over the blonde's head. He knew if he didn't help Naruto soon, Naruto would be dead and useless to him.

Sasuke examined the wound around the remaining shard of the blade. He walked to the bathroom and looked around for a clean cloth to dress the wound with but found none. Angrily he ripped the end of his sleeves off and wet one of them. He grabbed Naruto's kunai and set to work digging the shard out trying not to leave Naruto to bleed to death.

He moved onto the bed and placed Naruto's limp body on his lap to work better.

After he successfully removed the shard he immediately started cleaning the wound, after helping start the blood to clot and which would stop the blood flow.

He then wrapped Naruto's shoulder, right above his heart, (where the wound was) in the dry, clean cloth from his sleeve. He sighed and wiped his hands in the bowl of water beside the bed and looked down to see Naruto's condition.

Sasuke bit his lip as gazed down at the still face of Naruto. Was he really dead? After all of that? Did you the idiot just die?! Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly slid the bloody head protector from Naruto's face and bent down over him, pulling the still warm body closer to himself.

He thought back on all of those days when he was with Naruto, and how he forced himself to forget the enraging kid when he was leaving Konoha…why did Naruto follow him? Why did he spend two years to find him? Sasuke wanted to scream, why was this happening? Why was he feeling…remorse, for Naruto?

Why _did_ he feel pain when he saw Naruto hurt, every time he saw him now, it was painful. But why? Why did he dream about Naruto every night since he left? That bond he was so often reminded of…what did it mean exactly?

Sasuke suddenly realized where the train of thought was leading him. Instantly he tried to wipe the thoughts away, Naruto didn't matter. He couldn't feel something for him; his only reason was Itachi's death. Suddenly he felt a stirring in his arms. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto struggling to open his own eyes. Sasuke watched in surprise as Naruto's dazzling blue eyes slowly started to open.

Sasuke suddenly realized how close he had pulled Naruto to his body. He jumped before quickly starting to detach himself from Naruto as Naruto came to full consciousness. He got up off the bed and didn't meet Naruto's eyes, hiding the deep flush that had appeared on his face.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly. Sasuke still didn't look him in the eye. He was still flustered.

"It's about time you woke up." He said sharply. "Your pathetic you know that?" he said a little too gruffly. "Letting a fool like that take you down. " Naruto shouted an angry sound of indignation.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" he growled. Sasuke smirked before going towards the door. Naruto watched in sudden bewilderment. Why was Sasuke leaving him?

"I'm going to my room," Sasuke said as if he read his mind. "You stay here and…recover." Sasuke laughed slightly and closed the door before breathing deeply and resting against the wall, wiping away any trace of what he had been feeling away, before going across the hall to another secure room. Naruto clenched his fist and teeth muttering about Sasuke.

"How could I ever have cared about him anyway-" Naruto stopped, partly about what he had just confessed out loud and also because he noticed the bandaged and clean wound on his shoulder. His eyes were wide in surprise, did Sasuke do this? Naruto carefully pulled away the bandages to see the wound, it was surprisingly healing quickly, from the Kyuubi's chakra he was sure, but it was a fatal wound, and it still took time to completely heal.

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pang of pain as he removed the bandage and the wound started to bleed again as Naruto cried out. The door suddenly burst open and Sasuke was there. Naruto looked up in surprise with half-lidded eyes from the pain.

"Why are you here?" Naruto demanded.

"I thought you might have died, judging from that scream," Sasuke said sardonically. Naruto scoffed slightly and turned his head as he attempted to stop the bleeding. He suddenly felt a cold hand touch his wound carefully and with special prodding stopped the bleeding. He looked over to see Sasuke carefully replacing the bandage.

"Don't touch it again, idiot," Sasuke snapped before he impassively made it to the door. Naruto followed him with his eyes, surprised again by Sasuke as the door shut behind him. Naruto turned over in the bed, biting the scream of pain back. What was that all about?

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's room, Sasuke lay on the bed staring at the ceiling wondering himself why he had felt suddenly so protective of Naruto. And why the sight of Naruto's blood was enraging. He swiftly shook the thoughts away and closed his eyes trying to mask the conflict inside of his mind.


	5. Chapter FourFive: Hate or Love? Passion

SO, I actually and seriously made a really long chapter! Kinda...and it's long because I decided since I was confusing some people (this was actually supposed to be chapter FOUR not five...because I have a Prologue in there its kind of miscounting) But, for the sake of my readers who wanted a Lemon in chapter five, I decided to merge Chapter four AND five into one big happy chapter update thingy!!

In short I felt guilty for having a Prologue and combined four and five into one chapter.

Oh, and I suddenly have an irrational fear of pitchforks...*hides from pitchforks* DON'T HURT ME!!!

**WARNING:** as promised this one is lemon scented.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto....ask the pitchforks. They know.

ENJOY and please review! And tell your friends to review! And then they can tell their friends to review! As long as your friends you told don't turn around and tell you back....anyways, enjoy and review, please.

* * *

Chapter Four-Five: Hate or Love? Passion.

The next morning, Sasuke was waiting impatiently by the foot of Naruto's bed, waiting for him to get up. Naruto ignored the harsh words by Sasuke and got up, rotating his wounded shoulder slowly. The Kyuubi's chakra sure did come in handing with wounds like he had before; it was completely healed except for the soreness Naruto was feeling. He merely nodded to Sasuke who said nothing and quickly took the path, leading them out of the small town.

Sasuke was quiet most of the time. Naruto concerned himself with thinking of other things, random things that popped in his mind, like, why did Sasuke take him with him? What was going on?! He also thought of how strangely he had felt calm during both of his rampages of panic as soon as he laid eyes on Sasuke…Naruto shook himself and brushed some hair from his eyes. Surprised he felt his forehead and felt skin.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. Sasuke almost cringed, he was trying to force himself to forget about Naruto and think of him as some tool that didn't have a name.

"What?" He said in a bored tone, not bothering to turn around. Naruto brushed some more of his blond hair away from his eyes.

"Where's my forehead protector?" He demanded. Sasuke vaguely remembered untying the forehead to get a better look at Naruto's face the night before when he was treating his wound, as his mind had wandered…A light blush erupted on Sasuke's face but he swiftly cooled down.

"That piece of trash?" He said bitterly. "It must be long gone by now, you lost it when you fell defeating the rodent yesterday." Naruto angrily glared at Sasuke and clenched his fists.

"Piece of trash?!" he demanded in anger. "I worked by butt off for that forehead protector! It symbolizes me as being a ninja of the Leaf Village!" Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"And what has that gotten you?" He demanded. "Nothing. You don't seem like a very skilled ninja to me." Naruto stopped for a second, shocked by what Sasuke had just said as they entered the shade of trees that were thick beside the path now. His eyes flashed and there seemed to be a storm inside of the now dark blue eyes. He clenched his fists in anger and with one jumped flipped over Sasuke and landed in front of him, blocking him from moving on. Sasuke looked at him mildly, but stopped walking.

Naruto backed up slightly to give Sasuke his space, but wouldn't move until he spoke his raging mind.

"How dare you!" Naruto shouted in his usual loud voice, Sasuke noticed his voice rise because of his anger. "You think you're better than everyone else! You couldn't care less about anyone or anything besides yourself and you ambitions! You're so full of it now, more than ever! I've completely lost faith and hope in you, Sasuke Uchihah! Why do you hate me so much?!!" Sasuke, completely stunned stared at Naruto.

He was speechless, how was he supposed to respond to something like that? Suddenly he's sense were on fire, He looked to his left, sure enough; a sharp shirkian was speeding from their left towards Naruto. Sasuke moved without thinking.

He reached out and grabbed Naruto's right arm and pulled Naruto towards himself to get him out of the way, in the same movement he used his free hand to grab a ninja tool from Naruto's now close pouch and leaned forwards, throwing the weapon at the apparent bandit who attacked Naruto, striking the bandit in the head. Next thing Sasuke knew his lips rammed into something soft and he froze, as did the unsuspecting Naruto.

The momentum of pulling Naruto close to him and throwing the weapon brought Sasuke and Naruto together, accidently meeting with their lips. They both didn't move, neither one sure what exactly had just happened.

Naruto suddenly blushed an extremely deep red as they remained that way and Sasuke finally jerked himself from the almost dreaming state of mind and the both swiftly pulled away. There was only a second of awkward silence as Sasuke fought to look away. Naruto, still blushing, spoke first attempting to ease the mood.

"Just like old times, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto said a bit sheepishly, referring back to when they had both graduated from the ninja academy and thanks to an impatient student, Naruto and Sasuke were pushed into an involuntary kiss. Sasuke cleared his throat quickly.

"Yeah." He said gruffly. "Let's get going, that bandit was most likely a scout and saw your head as a perfect target. There'll be more." Sasuke walked around Naruto hastening his stride.

"Why are they after us?" Naruto said, the uncomfortable feeling dropped swiftly. Sasuke thought back to the village they had just used.

"Somehow we offended some bandit guild; maybe it was inn keeper I had to knock some sense into, either way we offended them. The whole guild will be after us soon, so the sooner we leave this area the sooner we can be unhindered by the flies." Sasuke said, Sharingan now blazing. Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke as he suddenly leaped up into the trees and a kunai landed where they had once stood.

Sasuke quickly leaped to a tree branch yards away and Naruto followed twisting in midair to throw a kunai and hit the second scout head on. He couldn't help but smirk towards Sasuke and was slightly outraged that Sasuke looked very unimpressed. They continued leaping from tree branch to tree branch in a zig zag pattern.

Finally they were able to get out of the borders and they dropped from the trees which had abruptly ended. Sasuke looked around for a moment; hand on blade, ready for anything.

"Do you think they'll follow us out of the borders?" Naruto asked him looking towards the trees, waiting for a sign of the oncoming bandits and noticed one, about two miles away.

"They might, unless we get somewhere that they'd be afraid to enter," Sasuke murmured half to himself. He swiftly pointed to a distant spot on the horizon the grassy plains. "There, is an outpost, they won't go that far."

"We'll have to travel in the open," Naruto mused. Sasuke scoffed and took off running, easily getting ahead of Naruto in seconds. Naruto took off but couldn't quite match Sasuke's speed. Sasuke turned around and yawned slightly, a gleam in his eye. Naruto's anger sparked and he pushed harder than ever, not even feeling pain from the wound in his shoulder anymore.

They reached the outpost in record timing, but before they reached the gates, Sasuke swiftly pulled Naruto by his collar into the shade of some high and thorny bushes. Sasuke crouched, barely breathing hard at all. He smirked at Naruto.

"I knew if I turned into a competition for you that we'd get here faster," he said wickedly. Naruto glared at the raven.

"I was not playing a competition!" he shouted indignantly. Sasuke cringed at how loud he was. "If I wanted too, I could beat your as-" Sasuke swiftly placed a hand over Naruto's mouth and leaned close to Naruto's face.

"Do you want the guards to hear us?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto blushed a light pink and looked slightly uneasy. Sasuke swiftly pulled his hand away and leaned backwards again shaking himself mentally, trying to force himself to remind himself that he was trying to forget about the fox! Naruto was staring at him fixedly, Sasuke noticed uncomfortably.

"Stop staring at me, idiot," he snapped. Naruto looked down swiftly. "Come on!" Sasuke got up and swiftly leaped into the air. Naruto followed and tried to match Sasuke's height as he leapt into shadows and over the wall of the outpost unseen.

Naruto landed beside Sasuke who motioned for Naruto to follow him. They slipped quickly through the shadows and vanished behind barrels before they leapt over the back wall of theoutpost and hit the ground running.

"What was wrong with seeing those guards?" Naruto demanded suspiciously.

"Do you want one of the bandits asking if we passed this way? Then they might actually pursue us, depending on how professional they are." Sasuke said still running.

Once they managed to have a safe distance from the outpost, Sasuke stopped the fast pace and once again resumed walking. The sun was setting and the sky lit up blood red. Sasuke's eyes were back to its normal black-gray, as they kept walking.

"It's getting dark soon, we'll find a shelter," Sasuke sighed as if it was an inconvenience. "There's a town up ahead." Naruto merely nodded and kept walking along, towards a quickly darkening town.

The two boys headed into the town, it was dark now, and Sasuke wanted to find a shelter before he had to deal with drunken idiots walking around and bothering him in their stupor. They walked to the edge of town and the sun completely set. Sasuke still hadn't found an inn. They were in a run down town, once more. Suddenly Naruto yelped and Sasuke turned swiftly.

A strange looking, but obviously rich, ninja stood slightly drunk, with a large sword. The sword had blood on it, he had apparently nicked Naruto's back, and Naruto was glowering at the man in anger, but not seriously hurt. Sasuke looked at the man with disinterest and disdain.

"You!" The rich man shouted waving his sword around. "I challenge you to a duel!" Sasuke smirked slightly as the man pointed strongly at Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke went to turn around and ignore the man. Once again his tuned senses kicked in and Sasuke turned and grabbed the attacking man's arm before he could bring down the blade on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke went to kick the man but he leaped out of the way, his weapon ready again.

"Who taught an idiot like you ninja evasion," Sasuke narrowed his eyes with a hand on his blade hilt. The man didn't answer but charged at Sasuke who watched him carefully. The man swung the blade downwards to hit Sasuke but missed all eight times he swung.

Sasuke was suddenly behind the man, sword drawn. He sliced the man's arms and the man dropped the blade, unable to his arms any longer. In anger, the man grabbed a kunai with his teeth and went to slice at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke swiftly evaded and ran the man through, lightning flashing through the blade. The man moaned for a second before he fell down dead as Sasuke withdrew his blade. Naruto's eyes were wide but he said nothing.

The drunken men watching the battle started laughing but dispersed when they received a glare from Sasuke whose sword was still dripping blood from the now dead man. Sasuke cleaned his blade and sheathed it before he knelt down and went through the man's belongings. He threw out a few valuable items before he found a single key and read the home address number on its back.

"Found a shelter," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto was still watching Sasuke in a look of awe and almost fear, and Sasuke suddenly felt uncomfortable.

He walked swiftly ahead of Naruto and followed the addresses until he reached the very edge of town. The house was big and dark, looked like the nicest thing in the town. It was about a mile from any other civilization.

'Good,' Sasuke thought irritably, 'we won't be bothered by the local drunks.'

He walked up the few steps leading to the side door and slid the key in and turned the lock. A sound of the tumblers turning was emitted before Sasuke pushed the large door open. Naruto walked in behind Sasuke and closed the door behind him.

"Ai!" he shouted laughing. "It's huge!" Sasuke shrugged, looking around the near empty house, thinking of the Uchihah mansion back in Konoha. He instantly shook his head and looked around some more.

The house pretty barren on the bottom floor, consisting only of sparse candles that were unlit, placed around the house. Naruto looked around some more as Sasuke lit the candles with his finger, using fire chakra.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto waiting expectantly for him with that same idiotic goofy grin. Sasuke, cleared his throat, seeing Naruto reminded him of what had happened earlier. He quickly made his way up the large flight of stairs to the next level of the house behind Naruto. This level was slightly better, but had fewer candles.

There was a large king sized bed and a small table. An empty dresser and shower and sink finished off the furnishings. Sasuke lit the candles and then turned towards the bed.

A slow flushing feeling came up as he noticed the one large bed, and Sasuke wouldn't sleep on the floor. Naruto didn't seem affected by the prospect but continued going around inspecting everything in the dim candle light.

"I wonder if the shower works!" Naruto shouted and ran into the surprisingly clean bathroom. He turned the knob and after a slight sputtering the water turned on. He nodded with satisfaction and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. After a while he started to drift into his thoughts which ended up right back to Naruto. He shook himself angrily. The water in the bathroom turned off and Sasuke stood expectantly. Taking a shower to get the filth off of him wouldn't be a bad thing.

Naruto opened the door with his boxers and black t-shirt on. Naruto gave another goofy grin, and Sasuke noticed how much nicer Naruto looked without his hair being forced back by that headband. Sasuke nearly slapped himself as he hurriedly passed Naruto and shut the door behind him. He turned on the water and stripped down before stepping into the still cold water.

He stood there with his face turned upwards as the warming water fell down his body. After a while, Sasuke turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He shook his wet hair and looked for a towel. There was only one, so Sasuke picked it up.

He noticed it smelled like Naruto and stopped for a second before clearing his mind once more, mentally beating himself up for always thinking about Naruto now. Why couldn't he get the stupid fox out of his mind?!

He swiftly pulled on his clothes and stepped out of the bathroom and brushing his raven hair from his face. He looked over to where Naruto was sitting on the ground apparently in deep thoughts.

Sasuke shook his head and walked to where he was and threw the towel on Naruto's head, who gave a surprised gurgling sound before he fell backwards..

"What was that for?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke shrugged and walked away. Naruto stood and left the towel on the floor moved the opposite way from Sasuke.

Sasuke walked back to pick up the towel, they would need it later and obviously the idiot wouldn't pick it up. Sasuke stopped at the towel and went to pick it up, as did Naruto.

Their hands touched as they reached the towel and they both didn't move, both still bent over. Sasuke stared at Naruto's tan hand in front of his own pale one. They both slowly straightened up and stared at each other.

Naruto blushed slightly but couldn't keep the gaze and averted Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke watched him thinking how cute that was…

Sasuke mentally kicked himself again. He couldn't…he didn't…love Naruto? Sasuke cleared his throat; he decided he'd ask Naruto something to get the uncomfortable feeling to go away.

"Naruto," he said, Naruto looked over at him. Sasuke wasn't speaking in his regular gruff, sardonic voice. "Naruto, what's the real reason…you kept looking for me all these years?" Sasuke asked slowly. "Why do you care what happens to me?" Naruto studied the grey eyes for a moment.

Naruto had asked himself that question so many times, and kept reassuring himself that Sasuke was like a brother to him. But after their first reunion after two years, which happened a few months ago, Naruto had discovered that he felt more than brotherly love towards Sasuke. Naruto happily evaded the question.

"You never answered my question before," Naruto said gruffly and looked directly into the taller boy's eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

There was absolute silence for a whole minute as Sasuke and Naruto kept the gaze in-between them.

Then, before Sasuke knew it, he had leaned down and kissed Naruto on the mouth. Colliding with the warm lips.

Naruto, shocked at first, returned the kiss, drawing them closer to each other before they both released their lips slowly.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was still slightly shocked and unbelieving that this was happening to him. They both made the move at the same time and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as they kissed passionately, Sasuke obviously was quickly dominating.

They broke for air once more and stared at each other for a long moment, saying nothing but breathing hard. Naruto obviously felt uncomfortable as they both did nothing, so he rubbed the back of his neck and turned to walk away but Sasuke suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly back into Sasuke's mouth.

They engaged passionately once more, and Sasuke reached down and pulled Naruto's t-shirt off, engaging in another kiss after getting air once more, while Sasuke removed his own shirt. Naruto leaned into Sasuke, exploring his upper body as Sasuke pulled Naruto him closer and closer.

They finally separated and Sasuke put his fingers to Naruto's mouth who quickly engulfed them in his mouth obediently, as he pulled Sasuke's boxers down, rubbing Sasuke's semi-hard member as he did so, forcing Sasuke to groan softly at the touch. Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth and pushed Naruto down on the bed roughly.

Sasuke hooked two fingers around the blonde's boxers and pulled them down slowly, grinding along his groin, letting Naruto have his turn to groan in pleasure. Naruto pulled Sasuke's mouth towards him and attacked him in passion, surprising Sasuke who answered by moving his wet fingers to Naruto's entrance, entering slowly. Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure as Sasuke slowly prepared him.

"Sasuke…" he said through slight gasps of air.

"I know," Sasuke said gasping slightly for air as he felt Naruto's heat; even on his fingers it was sensual. Sasuke picked Naruto up slightly before turning him around, Naruto smiled slightly as Sasuke brought the head of his member up to Naruto's entrance before slowly pushing it in.

Naruto gasped and gritted his teeth slightly. Sasuke pushed harder and edged farther in, Naruto let out a loud sound of pain and pleasure. Sasuke pushed farther in again, placing his hands on Naruto's back to steady himself from falling over as the feeling of Naruto's tight heat completely took him in. Sasuke couldn't help emit a moan at the tight heat as he slowly drew backwards before going farther in than before.

Naruto groaned again as Sasuke went farther and farther. Sasuke laced his fingers in Naruto's hair and sucked in air as pleasure took complete control of his body.

Naruto gasped slightly as Sasuke sped up, going faster and faster. Naruto enjoyed the painful pleasure, as the pain slowly ebbed away as he grew accustomed to Sasuke inside of him.

Sasuke panted slightly but couldn't stop. He leaned over and started kissing on Naruto's neck, getting another sharp sound of soft pleasure from the blonde.

Sasuke finally thrust farther than before and Naruto let out a steady moan as Sasuke touched his prostate. Sasuke grinned slightly before continuing, getting farther away and slowly closer and closer to Naruto's prostate again, making Naruto arch his back in his ecstasy.

Naruto moved his hand back and placed it on Sasuke's back and urged him on forwards, and faster, and Sasuke slammed into Naruto's prostate again. Naruto groaned again and Sasuke echoed the sound as started to climax.

"N-Naruto," he panted. Naruto was only able to nod slightly as the rhythmic back and forth continued. And Naruto moaned once more before starting a rhythmic gasping.

"I'm close," Naruto gasped out. Sasuke pushed in as Naruto grabbed his own member. Both partners released at the same time, Sasuke inside of Naruto and Naruto on the towel that had made the moment a while ago. Both of them stopped moving.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto slowly, both of them gasping for breath. Naruto laughed slightly as they both stared at each for a moment, chests heaving.

"Now what will we use to dry off after we shower the sex off of us?" Naruto asked smiling slightly. Sasuke smiled back, a real smile, not a smirk. Naruto gazed at him and admired the sparkling light of Sasuke's real smile.

Naruto blinked his eyes as exhaustion started to wash over him. Sasuke noticed and motioned for Naruto to go on ahead and sleep, Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully, saying with his eyes "as if I needed your permission, jerk." Sasuke just smiled slightly as Naruto started to fall asleep.

Sasuke carefully got in on the other side and turned towards the wall, with a sizeable distance between himself and Naruto, contemplating his feelings for the little fox. He was still thinking when he felt a warm body snuggle against him.

He turned in surprise and saw Naruto, not quiet asleep, smiling sweetly in his dream like state up against him. Sasuke felt a strange and wonderful feeling at the sight of Naruto's face and turned towards him, and kissed him softly on the forehead and pulled the blonde headed boy against his chest and closed his own eyes, resting his head on Naruto's.


	6. Chapter Six: The Beginning of the End

So yay, I got a slightly nicer response! So I thank thee reviewers. I have plenty of alerts, so yes that is encouraging. But please if you read the story review, its not that hard. There's a big button right under the story. Just...press it. Come on. You know you want too. Press it and write something. Press it!

So, anyways, this is the next chapter, sorry it was a little late but I had lack of inspirations.

After a nice lemon in the previous chapter, I slowed it down...kind of. Just read it and find out XD

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto....but if I did, it'd be amazing. er. amazing-er.

* * *

The blonde head stirred slightly as Naruto woke up, pale sunshine drifting through the window onto his face. Naruto resisted the urge to yawn, but sighed slightly. He moved his legs to get a more comfortable position dreading the moment that Sasuke would yell at him to get up.

Naruto froze in surprise as his legs touched something warm. It was then he noticed his arm was resting above his head, and something was on his waist. Naruto pushed down a familiar panicking feeling and opened his blue eyes wider. He went to move his head but gently touched something above his head as well.

Naruto looked upwards and saw a peaceful looking pale face. He looked to his left and noticed that his arm was draped over Sasuke's bare chest, and Sasuke's arm was over his waist. He stared in surprise for a moment until the memories of last night to his sleepy mind. Naruto smiled slightly and laid his head gently on Sasuke's chest, moving his body carefully closer to Sasuke, not wanting to wake up the exhausted Sasuke.

He closed his eyes as the heat of Sasuke's body spread through him like a warm blanket. He wasn't cold, he knew, but the warmth and feeling of Sasuke being so near to him after being gone for so long was comforting. Naruto lay contentedly listening to Sasuke's gentle breathing, which slowly lulled Naruto back to sleep.

Xx(about an hour later)xX

Sasuke awoke slowly from a sleepless night, feeling groggy. He realized he had woken up with a strange weight on his chest. Sasuke stared down at the sweetly sleeping face of Naruto, who was the weight. Sasuke smirked as he stared at the blond head, thinking of Naruto's reaction if he woke him up.

Something nagged at Sasuke and for some reason told him that Naruto wouldn't mind. Sasuke, confused, pushed the thought away. It was then he realized that he was lying naked in the bed with Naruto. A flood of memories came over Sasuke and he stared at the blond once more, tenderly this time.

A strange feeling came over Sasuke as Naruto moved slightly, a feeling of passion and possessiveness. He wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto, he knew. He leaned back, what was he doing? He didn't have time for these things…that nagging voice in the back of his head pushed away the thoughts of revenge for a moment, as Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's presence.

He looked over at the brightening window and sighed slightly. He looked down at Naruto and gently moved to get out from under him without waking him. Sasuke looked around the room for something to use as a towel. His eyes caught on another towel lying on the dresser, sloppily. He sighed as he thought of the man he had previously owned this house, and he had to use one of the dead man's towels.

He grabbed the towel and carefully stepped over the one on the floor, before he made his way to the shower and turned on the cold water, as if quickly turned into hot water, and Sasuke stepped in, trying to quiet the turmoil in his mind.

Naruto awoke to the sound of water and groaned slightly, before rolling over in the bed. He looked up slowly and stared at the ceiling for a while before. He got up carefully and looked around the empty room. He noticed steam coming from the door of the bathroom and he moved to the edge of bed. The door opened and Sasuke stepped out, shaking water from his hair.

Naruto knew he was staring as Sasuke stepped out with steam whirling around him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the staring Naruto. Naruto then noticed he wasn't wearing anything and a deep red erupted over his features. Sasuke fought the urge to giggle as even Naruto's shoulder turned a bright pink color, as Naruto grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered his groin.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to his shirt. Naruto jumped up as Sasuke bent down and ran behind the raven headed boy and snatched the towel from around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood as the door to the shower slammed closed. He bit his lip, willing himself not to laugh at the blonde's behavior.

He suspected it was awkward for the kitsune, he mused. He pulled on his clothes and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He checked his sword over before placing it back into his sheath and then attaching it to its place on his back. Naruto emerged from the shower shortly after, humming slightly.

Sasuke didn't notice as Naruto quickly pulled his clothes on, much too fast, apparently trying to get to a less awkward state. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood at the top of the stairs, watching Naruto trying to finish dressing with a bit of dignity left over.

Naruto turned and grinned goofily at Sasuke, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked over to Sasuke. Who said nothing but walked quickly down the stairs. They both walked out into the early morning, hurriedly trying to get out of the town.

They made it out of the town without being seen, everyone was apparently still asleep. _Probably in an everlasting hangover,_ Sasuke thought dryly as they embarked on the road once more, Naruto walking sheepishly behind Sasuke confused and frustrated. Sasuke ignored the fact and kept walking.

_I don't care for Naruto,_ Sasuke assured himself. But the nasty voice of reason in the back of his head disagreed. Just as the voice disagreed when he had left for Orochimaru's lair years ago.

_If you didn't LOVE Naruto, what happened last night? _Sasuke scowled slightly.

_I was tired and my judgment was impaired._

_What a pitiful excuse._

_You love Naruto. And if you don't say something you'll chase him away._

Sasuke sighed, cursing the nasty voice in his mind before he turned slightly to glance at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you tired?" he asked before he could stop himself. Naruto looked up in surprise and blushed slightly. Sasuke wanted to kill himself that was the stupidest thing he had ever asked someone.

"Uh…no, not really," Naruto said unsure of the question. Sasuke nodded and turned back to the road, the voice mocking him again, but he refused to give in to it this time. Naruto merely watched Sasuke closely before returning his gaze to the ground. Naruto was still studying the ground and didn't notice as Sasuke stopped suddenly and ran into him. Sasuke turned in slight annoyance and met Naruto's blushing gaze.

Sasuke gestured ahead of them; a few miles away rested a town. Sasuke apparently knew this place, by the way he looked at it, Naruto decided.

"There, is where we'll get information we need," Sasuke said confidently.

"Information?" Naruto asked him, gazing at the town before turning to see Sasuke looking down at him with softness in his onyx eyes, if only for a split second.

"Yes. We can't just wander aimlessly, can we?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto shrugged and turned to start walking towards the town, but Sasuke was standing motionless, blocking his way. Naruto stood there for a moment before scowling and crossing his arms.

"Sasuke! Move!" Naruto shouted louder than needed. Sasuke looked over at him but said nothing. Naruto started to push on Sasuke's body, getting closer then he intended too as he struggled to push the raven haired man. "Teme!" Naruto growled.

Naruto froze as he felt Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder, and looked upwards at Sasuke who seemed to be staring at him in that same softness as before.

"Naruto," Sasuke started slowly. "I…I shouldn't have done…" Sasuke stammered, for once at a loss for words. He didn't know how to deal with these kinds of things. "I mean…I…" Sasuke was interrupted as soft warmth met his lips and he looked down in surprise to see that Naruto had pulled them into a kiss to stop Sasuke from speaking. Naruto finally broke away, blushing a light pink.

"Don't talk like that, Sasuke," he said gruffly. "You didn't force me to do anything." Sasuke gazed at Naruto who stood there stoically for a moment, looking at his feet. Sasuke couldn't shake the feelings that collided with his bitter thoughts of Naruto.

Sasuke stood motionless for what seemed ages until Naruto cleared his throat slightly, not sure how to take Sasuke's silence and pushed by Sasuke sliding by him to continuing walking. He was nearly out of Sasuke's reach when he felt a hand on his shoulder again, this time pulling him backwards.

Naruto turned to face the man as he was pulled backwards and once again met Sasuke with his lips. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, and they broke off, but Sasuke didn't let go. Naruto embraced Sasuke slightly as Sasuke dropped his head on the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto closed his eyes comfortably; the same feeling of warmth rushing through his body until Sasuke gently pried Naruto off of him and nodded towards the town. Naruto smiled at Sasuke before gesturing for Sasuke to take the lead as always.

Sasuke went to walk ahead of him but grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him forwards to walk beside Sasuke. Naruto glanced with surprise at Sasuke but didn't protest as they walked towards the town.

They finally reached the town and stopped right inside the gates. Sasuke looked around, calculating his thoughts quickly as the apparently happy town bustled around him. Sasuke glanced up at the sky and finally finished thinking, and turned to Naruto who was taking in the busy town's surroundings.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, bringing the kitsunes attention back to him. "My best luck of an informer won't be around here for another few hours and it's getting dark." Sasuke studied Naruto up and down for a moment. "You're most likely hungry." Sasuke gestured for Naruto to follow him, turned, and started walking down a wide road.

Naruto walked behind him happily, he had been ignoring the gnawing hunger in his stomach since the day before and was extremely happy that Sasuke was going somewhere to eat. He followed humming slightly, not noticing Sasuke smile of affection directed at him.

They arrived at a small place with large glass windows. Sasuke opened the door and Naruto nearly ran into the diner. He walked towards a booth and slid in, choosing one beside the windows. Sasuke grabbed a single menu and sat opposite of Naruto, handing him the menu. Sasuke leaned forwards on his elbows, watching, entranced, Naruto's sparkling blue eyes as they took in the menu.

Naruto finally finished and set the menu down, motioning for the impatient waitress. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke starring at him strangely. He looked around, wondering if there was something else that had caught Sasuke's attention, convinced it couldn't have been himself. Finally he tapped Sasuke's shoulder, after the waitress left.

Sasuke shook himself, and looked up at Naruto, who was looking at him in a confused way.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

"A-ah, nothing," Sasuke stammered slightly, cursing himself for being a weak and sentimental fool. The waitress arrived shortly after and set down the food before and Naruto, and too Sasuke's surprise set something in front of him. Sasuke looked down at the familiar meal and glanced up at Naruto curiously.

"You were out of it," Naruto shrugged answering Sasuke's quizzical look after swallowing nearly half of his meal. "So I got you what you used to eat at Konoha." Sasuke bit his lip slightly as he looked down at the food before he carefully picked up the chopsticks and started eating slowly, reminding his taste buds why he always ate this before.

Naruto had finished his food and was about to motion for the waitress when Sasuke suddenly yelled his name and ducked under the table and pulled Naruto harshly under with him. Just as Naruto's head was under the table the glass from the window that was directly beside their table shattered and was thrown everywhere in the diner.

Naruto struggled to regain his breath forcing himself out of his surprise as the other customers screamed loudly before stampeding out of the diner. Naruto rolled out from under the table, just as a kunai landed where he had been sitting.

Sasuke was already out in the open, sword drawn. Naruto rushed to stand beside him, hands lingering at his kunai hilt. They were facing two men, they looked familiar, both of them resembled the man that had nearly killed Naruto earlier, or their clothes did at least.

"Akatski goons," Sasuke muttered aloud, spinning his blade slightly as lightning flashed through it. The two men merely laughed slightly at Sasuke and Naruto before leaping forwards with inhuman speed.

* * *

also, I need to know, do you think it would be easier if I separated chapters four and five? I would confuse you again, but hopefully it would be easier to read if I split them up....so...yeah.

REVIEW, the button's down there!


	7. Chapter Seven: I'll do it for You

Well, I decided to go ahead and post up ANOTHER chapter to make up for the week I didn't upload something, haha. Well, I was feeling lack of inspiration for this chapter, so the fighting is kind of suckish, but stick with it because I randomly added another LEMON.

I DON'T KNOW WHY, but I did.

So, please review and enjoy.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto in any way.

Final warning, yes there is a second lemon in this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke nodded slightly to Naruto who twisted backwards to easily evade the attackers sudden strike. Sasuke noticed that the men both ignored him and turned to attack Naruto who threw three kunai to distract them before rushing forwards.

Three shadow clones attacked the two goons at once, Sasuke went to move forwards, but somehow, the men had easily destroyed the two clones and sent Naruto flying. Sasuke grimaced in anger, a complete feeling of possessive anger overcame Sasuke as Naruto slammed against the wall and slid down roughly.

Naruto struggled to stand up and glared in anger at the Akatski goons. Sasuke flicked his sword slightly and flipped over one of them, managing to put a gash in the arm of one of them. He landed roughly in front of Naruto.

"Stand back," Sasuke growled. Naruto made a low sound and stepped beside him.

"No way," he said loudly. He stepped beside Sasuke, ready for anything. Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto but instead smirked, and nodded slightly.

"We'll take them separately, if we get them apart it's a better chance of ending this quickly," Sasuke said almost in a whisper. Naruto scoffed slightly.

"It wouldn't matter if they weren't; I'd still beat 'em into the ground!" Naruto shouted rushing forwards. Sasuke groaned inwardly and leaped forwards as well. He landed lightly behind the first man, but he was already on the move towards Naruto.

Sasuke's Sharingan blazed and he noticed the poisoned tipped blade hidden in the man's fist. He snarled and seemed to disappear. Naruto was busy pushing the second goon backwards constantly attacking, refusing to relent his attacks. He saw the second attacker come at him from the left, and started to disengage from his fight to evade.

Sasuke suddenly appeared at Naruto's flank and knocked the weapon from the attacker's hand and high kicked him across the room. He glared at the man who slowly rose as dust from the dented wall rained around him.

"Your fighting me," Sasuke said lowly. He ran forwards, the goon stood up and met the attack, letting his anger get to him, he relented and began to fight Sasuke. Naruto wrenched his eyes from Sasuke, just in time to receive a sharp kick to the face. Naruto pulled himself up, and jumped backwards from the next attack.

He angrily started to prepare wind chakra into a swirling orb, similar to the Rasengan. Naruto shouted loudly as he released the ball of wind chakra and it expanded into a large blade blast, hitting the man full on. The man smashed through a window, and twisted as he landed.

Naruto smirked as he watched the man get up slowly and limp back towards him, determination shone in his eyes. Naruto narrowed his own blue eyes and threw three ninja stars towards the man as the goon walked back into the room. The man caught all three somehow in his hand and sent them whirling back at Naruto who was caught off guard.

Sasuke rose his blade to kill his attacker but was distracted by Naruto grunt of pain. A strange pain and burning feeling instantly took over him as he turned sharply to see what had happened. Naruto had a ninja star in his right shoulder; two more were impaled into the wall behind him.

Sasuke turned, remembering he had his own opponent. He turned and cursed under his breath, the man had gotten away and was readying a jutsu. Sasuke almost shrugged with indifference before he threw his blade, lightning crackling around the edges. The sword ran the man through before he could finish the hand seals.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke as he dodged another attack, and saw a shadow behind Sasuke.

"Sas-" Naruto was cut off as he dodged another attack. Sasuke moved to left, noticing that Naruto was still fighting. Sasuke smirked slightly before feeling a very sharp pain in his shoulder.

He turned and staggered slightly backwards. He glared at the man behind him, and grabbed his sword as the clone he had killed disappeared.

_How did this happen?!!_ Sasuke raged, angry beyond belief at himself. _When did he have time?!_

_While you were more concerned about Naruto being hurt in the shoulder than yourself_

The hated voice of reason was right, Sasuke knew. The man had time to trick Sasuke when he had dropped his concentration for Naruto. Sasuke hissed as the man swung his sharp spike around, Sasuke's blood still stained it. Sasuke would have to worry about that later. Sasuke waited for the man who swung at his neck.

Sasuke disappeared once more and was behind the goon in an instant.

"Let me show you how it's really done," Sasuke said in the man's ear before running him through from behind. The man dropped dead and Sasuke turned to see Naruto finishing off the man with another wind attack, snapping the man's neck.

Sasuke smiled slightly at Naruto who wiped his hands cockily and turned towards Sasuke grinning widely. Naruto's grin fell as Sasuke suddenly gasped for breath and dropped to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He ran towards the raven who had fully collapsed to the floor, breathing hard. Naruto turned Sasuke over and noticed the spike wound in his shoulder. Naruto ignored his own injured shoulder and picked up Sasuke with a slight delay, as he struggled to pick the muscular man up.

Naruto turned and ran out of the diner, using the confusion of the recent events to find a way out of the town and into a dense forest only two miles from the town. Naruto sighed to himself as Sasuke bounced on his good shoulder. Hadn't they just recovered from a shoulder wound delay?

Naruto found a naturally bubbling pond. He grinned slightly, thinking of their good fortune. He set Sasuke gently down who opened his eyes slowly and stared at Naruto who was gazing at him in concern.

"Thanks a lot," came the sardonic and hoarse voice.

"What'd I do?" Naruto said incredulously, but quietly.

"You distracted me-nn…" Sasuke grimaced as he felt his shoulder. "It's not bad," Sasuke said finally. "It just hurts right now…I'll be fine." He went to stand and Naruto pushed him back down on the grass. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled it carefully over the wound.

"You need to wash it," Naruto said sternly. "It'll get infected, and then what'll you do?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he watched Naruto busily prepared to help Sasuke.

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked him.

"Sakura," Naruto said as if waving the subject away. "She became a medical ninja while you were gone, studying under Grandma Tsnuade herself." Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly at the mention of the pink haired girl but said nothing. He widened his eyes as he looked up and saw Naruto pull his clothes off completely.

Sasuke wasn't sure he liked being taken care of, but he didn't really have a choice. He went to push Naruto away, as the blonde tried to carry Sasuke to the bubbling pond behind them. Sasuke stood up by himself, shakily, his body protesting violently. Sasuke started slowly, and went to step towards the lake. His legs gave out and he started to fall.

Naruto caught the naked man as he started to fall and rolled his eyes at Sasuke's stubbornness.

"Would you relax?" Naruto demanded. "You can accept help sometimes, Sasuke." Sasuke said nothing as Naruto slowly lowered the raven into the warm water. Sasuke grimaced at first as the bubbling water hit his wound and fire seemed to run through his veins. But after a few moments he relaxed, feeling the water clean and relax his wound. He laid back, still feeling helpless. Naruto handed him a soft covering for his shoulder.

"Put this on," he commanded. Sasuke took the dressing slowly and tried to lean forwards to put it on his wound. He bit his lip and fell back again. He couldn't do it, he knew, but he wouldn't let Naruto know that. He tried again, and failed miserably. Naruto saw him as he attempted for the third time. Naruto shook his head and grabbed the zipper of his jumpsuit and pulled it off, stripped down to his boxers and black t-shirt.

Naruto stepped in carefully and made his way to where Sasuke was resting. He took the cloth away from Sasuke who looked up at him, loving and hating the almost tender look that flashed momentarily through Naruto's eyes.

"I'll do it for you," Naruto said gently and pushed Sasuke carefully forwards. Sasuke hissed in pain as Naruto touched a sore spot. Naruto sighed and moved one foot over Sasuke's body, and tried to put it on from that angle. Naruto sighed as he failed again, and sat down into the water, straddling Sasuke's legs, he pulled Sasuke forwards slightly and placed the dressing on the wound carefully.

Naruto went to move away but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, and pulled the blond down to his face, and carefully kissed the surprised boy's neck before making his way to the lips of the kitsune. Naruto sighed in pleasure as Sasuke continued his attack on Naruto's face.

"Sas…Sasuke," Naruto said slowly, feeling his blood rush down to his groin. Sasuke seemed to know Naruto's problem and pulled down Naruto's boxers through the bubbling water and tossed the wet fabric carelessly on the dry land. Naruto pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it from the water as well.

Sasuke moved down to Naruto's chest, kissing and attacking everywhere as Naruto titled his head back slightly as the sensual movements and pursuing of Sasuke's lips covered him in pleasure. Naruto reached down into the water and found Sasuke's hard member. Sasuke gasped slightly as Naruto grabbed him and moved slightly to hover centimeters from its head.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan slightly as Naruto carefully lowered himself on to Sasuke and moved slowly down to the base of the shaft. Sasuke moaned loudly as the heat of Naruto slowly took him in. Naruto moved carefully around, adjusting slowly to Sasuke's bigness. Naruto himself moaned as Sasuke brushed against his prostate.

Naruto waited until Sasuke relaxed again before he started moving. Naruto balanced on his shins as he moved up and down on Sasuke's member, as Sasuke's mouth opened slightly as complete ecstasy took over him. Sasuke used Naruto's chest to hold himself steady as Naruto sped up. The bubbling water splashed as Naruto kept up the rhythm.

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly to see Naruto moving up and down, water dripping down the tan muscular body. Naruto threw his head back and groaned loudly as he found that one place that sent him through the skies. He continued, always hitting that one place.

Sasuke licked his dry lips and put one of his hands off of Naruto's chest and found Naruto's neglected hard on. Sasuke played with it slightly, causing Naruto to gasp again. He began to pump up and down on Naruto to the rhythm of Naruto's movements. The pace sped up and Sasuke gasped, arching his back slightly as he felt himself climaxing.

Naruto was groaning continuously, black edging around the corners of his eyesight. Sasuke finally emitted his own moans and they intermingled with Naruto's. The water was raging wildly, splashing over the edges of the pond and soaking the ground near it. Naruto balanced himself by placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke used this as an opportunity; he knew he wouldn't last any longer. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed the blond down on his shaft, all the way to the base. Naruto threw his head back and Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Naru-"

Sasuke felt as if he was exploding with pleasure as he released into Naruto. Naruto climaxed into the water, the orgasm shaking his body completely. They stopped moving, gasping slowly. Naruto shuddered slightly before he carefully moved from Sasuke's body. Sasuke had laid back, eyes closed, as he calmed down.

Naruto smiled slightly as he watched Sasuke's face. Naruto moved from where he had sat down in the water and carefully helped Sasuke up from the water and helped the raven out of the pond which was still raging from their activities.

Naruto helped Sasuke sit on the firm, dry land and grabbed Sasuke's bloody shirt. He placed it in the pond and wrung the dirt and blood out of them. He spread the shirt out to dry and went to where his own clothes were laying. He took his jumpsuit bottoms and pulled them on. He grabbed Sasuke's pants and pulled them over Sasuke's semi-hard member. Naruto sighed in content and lay down beside the raven, as they both stared up through the trees and at the clouds.


	8. Chapter Eight: Leaving

So, yay, I got a much better response! I thank you all! I needed time to really map this thing out, but I think I got it now. I'm trying to update at least once a week, if not twice, depending on my mood.

SO, I added ANOTHER lemon. Kind of. Well, the beginning of one, I know you'll hate me but I kind of cut it off hehe...DON'T HURT ME.

Please read, and review. You know the drill. And you now where the button is. IF YOU DON'T its right under the chapter. At the end.

**DISCLAIMER:** I totally own Naruto. LIES!!! I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Last warning, lemonish scene right at the beginning. ENJOY and REVIEW

* * *

Chapter Eight: Leaving

Sasuke pulled the shirt carefully over his back. He grimaced slightly; he wished slightly that he had Naruto's powers to heal. It wasn't a deep wound but it was still sore, if only a little. Sasuke shook his hair out of his head and turned and threw the shirt into the basket for dirty clothes the inn maid had left out for them. Sasuke turned and shivered slightly, wanting to get out of the cold hallway of the inn. Sasuke glanced at the window where the sun was nearly setting.

Sasuke bit back a sigh and continued to stare out of the window. It was only a matter of hours until he would meet his informant on Itachi. Akatski had left deep lines and Sasuke had already begun to dig them up. Once again his mind wandered to second guessing himself on bringing Naruto with him. If Itachi did attack them as Sasuke originally planned…

Sasuke shook the thoughts from his mind, yet again, and turned towards the door behind him. He pushed it open and walked into the large room. Sasuke walked to the beds and glanced over where a large chair was sitting against the wall.

_Where's Naruto?_

Naruto bent over slightly, wincing as he put too much pressure on his slightly hurting ass. It didn't hurt much unless he leaned down to far or twisted in a certain way. Naruto stood back up holding the brush he had just dropped. Naruto tightened the towel around his waist some more before he turned to the mirror and started staring at himself in the mirror.

Naruto moved some of his messy hair from his face and dropped the brush on the sink. He thought he had heard Sasuke come back into the room, and could only hope Sasuke didn't get any ideas if he saw him just out of the shower. Naruto blushed slightly at the thought and quickly turned to leave, accidently knocking the brush to the floor.

It fell, making a loud noise on the floor. Naruto groaned and turned again. He walked to where the brush had fallen and bent over to get the brush.

"Thanks for the view, Naruto," Sasuke said dryly from behind the kitsune, making Naruto jump slightly, nearly losing control of the towel. Naruto made a scoffing noise and picked up the brush. He placed it back on the sink and scowled slightly at Sasuke, standing defiantly.

"Listen…Naruto," Sasuke cleared his throat. He wasn't sure how to tell Naruto this…

"If you didn't notice, Sasuke," Naruto said, not letting Sasuke continue. "I need to get dressed." Naruto tried not to stare at Sasuke's bare chest and loose pants as he made to squeeze by Sasuke who stopped him gently, Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke bit his lip slightly at the incredibly innocent and sweet look on Naruto's face and couldn't help himself; he bent down and kissed Naruto, pushing him out of the bathroom. All of Naruto's thoughts of keeping Sasuke off of him vanished as Sasuke pushed Naruto back on to the chair. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pulled them together, holding them above Naruto's head and against the wall.

Naruto gasped at the movement but knew if he ever wanted free Sasuke wouldn't hold him against his will…Naruto moaned slightly as Sasuke only brushed his lips over his neck slowly and sensually.

Sasuke moved himself between Naruto's legs and continued on Naruto's chest. He started kissing lightly over Naruto's collarbone, moving gently downwards, Naruto's body protesting to Sasuke's slowness, Naruto wanted Sasuke, and wanted him right then.

Sasuke smiled slightly as his mouth found its way to the top of Naruto's groin. Sasuke moved downwards finding the towel over Naruto's groin. Sasuke mouthed over Naruto's quickly hardening member through the towel. Sasuke moved up slowly, dragging the fabric across Naruto's member and adding heat and pressure to the feeling as Naruto nearly arched his back and gasped slightly.

Sasuke finally had enough of toying with Naruto. With his free hand he pulled the towel away from Naruto's body, revealing the now completely hard dick. Sasuke stopped slightly, even though they had already had sex twice Sasuke had never really looked at Naruto. Naruto growled slightly at the sudden loss of Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke smirked, before bringing his lips to the back of the throbbing member, bringing his mouth agonizingly slow, as he made his way upwards. Sasuke reached the head of the member and carefully moved his mouth over it. Naruto felt electricity fill his body as Sasuke pushed his mouth all the way to the base, fighting the urge to gag as the eight inches filled his mouth.

"Sas….Sasuke," Naruto gasped out. Sasuke continued, Naruto moaning all the while.

* * *

(after dark)

Sasuke frowned at the man, and glanced at the paper again.

"Your sure?" the informant shrugged slightly.

"Positive. Do with it as you wish." Within a second the man was gone. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dramatic response by his idiotic informant and walked away, back towards where he had left Naruto. When Sasuke reached the place he glanced around. Sasuke jerked his thoughts back as he did a double take, realizing that the kitsune was no where to be seen.

A feeling of pain and panic rose in Sasuke, a feeling he had never felt before. Sasuke put the paper away in an instant and walked quickly to where Naruto was sitting, looking for signs of a struggle and found none. Sasuke couldn't explain the feelings that were ravaging his body, every sense and thought screaming about Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't find Naruto anywhere, he staggered backwards slightly and grabbed his head, the world seemed to be spinning. He couldn't have…had Itachi already taken Naruto?!

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke shouted loudly, falling back against a wall.

"…Yeah?" Naruto came around the corner, hands interlocked behind his back, a confused look on his face. Sasuke felt his whole body shudder in relief. Sasuke fought the urge to run forwards and grab Naruto in a tight embrace.

"N-Naruto, where did you go?" Sasuke demanded trying to sound stern. Naruto shrugged.

"I walked over to the corner to see where that informant was getting off too," he explained. "Who knows who he was, probably one of your enemies trying to lay a trap for you. Sasuke bit back the urge to tell Naruto that they weren't after Sasuke, but the blonde himself. Sasuke shook himself and nodded slightly at Naruto.

"Let's go back to the inn," Sasuke said quickly striding ahead.

* * *

(in the inn)

Sasuke lay sleeplessly staring at the inn ceiling, Naruto was sleeping soundless beside him, gently breathing. Sasuke was sure he could just fall asleep to that…

_You know you love him, _that voice in the back of his head taunted.

_NO, I don't._

_Yes you do. You care for 'your kitsune' and you're just bringing him into extreme danger and probable death. You know what your informant told you._

…

_You know that if you continue with Naruto towards Itachi he'll be dead within the next week._

Sasuke shook his head, willing himself to stop thinking of Naruto. He turned in bed and met Naruto's face. Naruto was still sleeping quietly, Sasuke sure that the raging inside of his head would've wakened the whole town. Sasuke bit his lip, he knew what he had to do. Sasuke lay quietly still watching the peaceful face.

Naruto woke slowly and looked up puzzled as he saw Sasuke already starting to leave.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke closed his eyes at the sound of Naruto's voice. He turned and met Naruto's eyes.

"Yes, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto felt a little surprised at the familiar insult but said nothing about it. He flung the blankets off of him and jumped out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke looked at Naruto's snapping and confused eyes, those blue eyes…Sasuke shook himself, but Naruto had already seen the glimmer of sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said bluntly. Sasuke was once again raging within, he wanted to explain tell Naruto not to follow him, that he was trying to protect him, to get to safety. But he didn't know how to say that to Naruto. Besides, if he revealed he cared that much about the blonde, the blonde would only follow him….if he made him hurt…

"Leaving." Naruto said softly looking up at Sasuke trying to search through the strange obsidian sea.

"Yes. I don't need you anymore Naruto," Sasuke bit his lip as a look of almost disgust riveted over Naruto's features.

This is what the past weeks had been about? He didn't needhim? Naruto was nearly raging. Did Sasuke bring him along just as a hormonal toy, a way to let some stress out? Naruto nearly hissed at the thought but stared at Sasuke, soundlessly. Sasuke couldn't bear it, the way Naruto was staring at him. It hurt more then when the blonde would stare at him when he wanted him back at Konoha.

"Listen, Naruto I…." Sasuke started. He stopped, and bit his lip. "I'm leaving." Sasuke turned and leaped through an open window, disappearing quickly, leaving Naruto behind.

_This is how it has to be._


End file.
